Heaven
by akaDracos1nOnly
Summary: Two very different people, one fell in love, the other, lust... will this remain... or will it change forever? my 1st fanfic!! please r/r! thanx!
1. From the Beginning

Heaven  
  
Chapter 1~  
  
*Toot, Toot* I heard the Hogwarts Express honk as I sat next to my two best friends, Harry 'The Boy Who Lived' Potter and Ron 'The Boy Who Lived's Sidekick' Weasley. As for me. I'm just Hermione 'Know it All' Granger.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potty, Weasel, and a very sexy- MUDBLOOD?!" he yelled. I tried to figure out who this gorgeous blond haired, piercing silver-blue eyed, boy, with a body of a god was. And then it clicked. only a pureblooded slytherin, like Draco Malfoy would call me a Mud blood for the past six years. "MALFOY!?" I yelled "What did you call 'Mione, ferret boy!? SEXY!?" Ron suddenly interrupted my thought. *POW* Harry had punched Malfoy square in the jaw. Then Malfoy threw a punch at Harry's now and it started to bleed in seconds. No sooner had Ron joined, they were pulled apart by myself and out fellow classmates. "20 points from Gryffindor, and 20 points from Slytherin" I yelled. I had this privilege for I had been made Head Girl. Who was Head Boy? I would soon find out, for the train slowed to a stop.  
  
~*~  
  
I couldn't believe that the Golden Trio even had the nerve to confront me like that. Granger. She had changed, her long, now smooth and silky, chocolate brown hair, her nice rounded breast, her beautifully shaped, tan legs, and her eyes the color of honey that I could easily get lost in forever. Wait, what was I thinking? She's a mud blood! What a waste of a perfectly nice piece of ass, I would get her into bed any day if she was anything but a muggle born witch. Maybe I'll have a little fun with her. She was Head Girl, eh? Little did she know she was in for a big surprise. I had been chosen for Head Boy. They had their own dorms. Granger will be screaming my name in no time.  
  
As I entered the elaborately decorated Great Hall I ignored the nervous First Years, I can't imagine being that small and stupid. I must admit I have grown a lot since last year. Father put me to work, more like torture, but it made me stronger. It was the one and only thing that I would thank my father for- my tolerance for physical pain. Other than that my father was a fucking bastard and I could careless if he would rot in hell, he deserves every kind of pain imaginable, physical, he had no emotions. no one would be able to torture his soul, for he didn't have one. From an early age I was taught only one emotion, it was hate, I learned just one other. the exact opposite, love, but not from my cold hearted father, I received unconditional love from my beautiful mother, Narcissa. She would be the only women I would ever show any of my emotion to. She was the only person that knew my love and she will be forever. No one else will know of my love. no one.  
  
"Drakie!" a horrible screech interrupted my thoughts, the only most annoying, pug faced, Pansy Parkinson. Otherwise known as ParkinSLUT. She was a true slut, all of Fifth and Sixth year she would come knocking on my door looking for a good fuck. Of course I only gave it to her once, only special girls get to experience my expertise in bed. She was NOT special. She made her way onto my lap and grinded against my dick, of course this had no effect on me, for she was nothing but trash. "Get the fuck off of me!" I pushed her off my lap. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Head Boy!" Dumbledore called out. I stood up while all of the Slytherin house went on cheering, and many girls I couldn't help noticing gave me dreamy looks. I glanced at Granger, the look on her face of horror was priceless. I gave her a smirk and a wink. This was going to be the best year. You're mine now, Hermione Granger.  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy?! How could that brainless git be Head Boy? Oh god, did he just wink? He looks so. cute like that. what?! No! eww, not Malfoy. puh- lease! "Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, I will show you up to your room now if both of you will please follow me," It was Professor McGonagall. What a year this was going to be. 


	2. Home for the Year

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, Draco just called, he wants me to come over tonight… yeah right! I wish!!!

Ahhh!!!!! I think I'm going to cry!!! I got 1 review!!! Lol haha yeah I'm a dork… but hey 1 review is better than none!!! 

**__**

Serpent du feu: OMG! My first review!!! Ahhh I love you! Hehe! Since you were my first reviewer I'm going to update just for you! I wasn't going to update until I got atleast 3 but… I'm in such a gr8 mood so… here it is!!! Hope you like it! Tell me what you think!

****

Heaven

Chapter 2: Home for the Year

They walked up endless sets of steps, to the left, or was it to the right? Anyway, they ended up in front of a portrait of an angel, a young angel, who looked about 5 years old, with blonde curly hair, rosy cheeks, and eyes of innocence. 

"You are to choose a password that only you must know." McGonagall spoke to the Heads.

"How about 'Heaven'?" Hermione suggested.

"Whatever, it's just a password" Obviously, his nonchalant attitude gave who he was, Draco.

"Well then, you may enter. Kyra, the password is 'Heaven'" With that the portrait swung open, revealing an elaborately decorated common room.

The floor was enchanted to feel like you were walking on clouds, the ceiling a clear blue, with golden glitter sparkling. A pale blue loveseat in front of a fireplace with a burning blue flame. Surrounding the loveseat were two white plush arm chairs. There were many glass bookcases filled with books of all kind, it was like their own personal library. Behind all of this was a gigantic glass window that covered most of the wall and outside of it a beautiful balcony. Two sets of stairs made of white marble lead to two doors on opposite sides of the room. On one door it read, 'Miss Hermione Granger", the other, 'Mister Draco Malfoy'.

Hermione raced up the marble staircase and burst opened the door to find the room of her dreams. The queen size bed was made of Cherry Oak with deep red sheets and comforter that had delicate gold details. She had her own desk of the same Cherry Oak with gold knobs for the drawers. She also had a bookcase filled with her own personal collection past testbooks and her favorite muggle authors. The floor was the same hardwood, but ont it was a large, beautiful rug with the Gryffindor house mascott, the lion. She had a large window floading the room with sunlight. She them noticed two other doors, one was her closet with all her robes already organized. The other was the door to the bathroom. Hermione gasped, as if the common from and her own room weren't enough, the bathroom was enchanted.

The theme was of the same as the common room. The tiles were a pale blue with golden glitter and the bathtub was the size of a 12 person Jacuzzi filled with soft white bubbles. The shower looked as if gold glitter was floating in place. There was her vanity with all her make up and hair accessories already in place. There were also two sinks, both were a clear blue. 'Why was there two?' As if the an opposite door read her mind it opened to reveal Malfoy.

"Oh no! Does the interior designer of our room think that the Heads are both girls?! What the fuck is up with the clouds and glitter?!"

"I happen to think it's beautiful, Malfoy, lemt me see your room." She pushed past him. She expected the look of a dungeon, but she was surprised to see the room exactly the same as hers only all his wood was a very dark color, a smokey black. And his colors were silver and green with a serpent on his rug instead of a lion. The rooms were truly amazing.

All of a sudden Hermione felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Oh!" was her reaction.

"You know Granger, it's quite nice in here with a tub full of bubbles… Do you think we should have a little fun before we go to bed?" Draco whispered seductively. Hermione's heart beat a little faster and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. He sounded so sexy. Her knees felt like they would give out any second. She wondered how his wonderfully toned body would feel against her bare skin… 'Hermione! This is MALFOY! The boy who has been nothing but horrible to you! You will not be his whore!'

"Malfoy! What are you doing?! Get your filthy hands off me! I thought you'd rather die than have me breathe on you, let alone touch you!"

"Look Granger, you changed… a lot, and I like it… you've grown in all the right places and you turn me on like no other. Just because I feel this way about your looks, doesn't mean I'm not the same person inside… admit it you want me too, I know it, I can feel it, and whether you like it or not something is going to happen to us. I mean, we are two teenagers with raging hormones… there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, your first kiss should be with someone good, and to put it bluntly, I am the Slytherin Sex God."

"Look Malfoy, I know I've changed and you have too, you are one of the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen, but what would your father think? And what about our classmates. Harry and Ron beat the shit out of you just for calling me SEXY! Sorry, but nothing will happen, I won't let it! Oh yeah and just to tell you, even if you did kiss me, it would not be my first, trust me you don't know me. You've only seen how I've changed through looks, well I've changed in others ways that you will never find out!" With that she turned on her heel and left a dumbstruck Draco, just standing there thinking about what in the world just happened.

~*~

Ahhh! I know, I know, this whole chapter was about their whole freakin' dormitory!!! I'm so sorry, but tell me what you thought anyways… oh yeah… and the ending… *wink, wink* good, bad?? Review please!! Thanx! And is you have any suggestions feel free to tell me!!! Flames welcome… I need to learn from my mistakes!! 

xoxo


	3. Author's NoteSORRY!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is not a chapter!

I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for not posting in like a year!!! More like a week, but I feel so horrible and I think I should tell you that I'm not very committed to a lot of things… so it might take me a while to get chapter out, but I will try my HARDEST to get them out ASAP! O yeah and also I have been very busy with school, I need to bring up my grades, so with the time I have to write this fanfic, I have been studying instead… so I'm soooo sorry. The next chapter should be out this weekend, if not sooner! Thank you for not hating me…? Or do you? FORGIVE ME!!!

~*xoxo*~


	4. Reviews

Author's Notes:

OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!

I haven't updated in the longest time when I PROMISED… I hate breaking promises… urghh… 

But now I'll have a lot of time to update until July… cuz guess wat?!?! No more skewl! Summer vacation!! And I'm also happy cuz I did really well on my exams!!! LOL well I think I'm goin to answer some reviews!!! I owe it all to my reviewers… I'm half done with chappie 3 and it'll be out ASAP!!! 

****

Serpent du feu* I hate Hermione for playing 'hard to get' but I guess it's understandable because 'anticipation' adds even more excitement to the story! The game of seduction turns me on anyway! Write MORE.

__

Haha, yeah, sorry, but u kno… I don't want to make Hermione out of character, do you really think Hermione Granger would throw herself at Draco Malfoy?? Haha, but don't worry, once I get the guts 2 write the fluffy scenes, it will all change from there…

****

Element*hey, great start so far. Update soon, this story sounds like it's going to be awesome! Continue 

__

Thanx!!! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner.

****

Trinity*reali good story i hope u keep writin and that u add often cuz i realli want to read more! pleaz keep writin! 

__

Don't worry I'll keep writin and I'll do my best 2 update quickly!

****

Ernie*I love it. Do some more! 

__

I'm glad you love it! More 2 come!

****

Cheryl*Wow, good job! keep up the good job. :PrnTrying making the chapters long though...and put up the next chapters A.S.A.Prn~Thanks 

__

LoL thanx… I'm really trying to make the chapters longer!! Hehe ;p

****

Sarah*Wow I realy love your story I think Draco is so freaken hot plz write more 

__

I think so 2!!! He is gorgeous! Lol *yum yum*

****

ravenclaw-gal*more more!! make them have umm...*cough* hard *cough* core *cough* sex *cough* 

__

Don't worry it's getting there!

****

FoxyChic4u*I just started reading this and I luv it! :) I just can't wait until the next chapter! :) 

__

Sry I kept you w8in so long!!! Hopefully you'll b happy when the 3rd chappie comes out!

****

NumbPrincess*So far I love it!! I absolutely LOVE the common room. It is so different from any of the other stories I have read, and the little bit of H/D in the end of ch. 2 was great!!rnrnI can't wait for ch. 3! 

__

Really? Haha thanx! I just thought it would look pretty kewl… if I don't get my first choice in jobs… I want 2 become an interior designer! Hehe (sry, u hav 2 w8 a bit longer 4 chapter 3!!

****

Mystic-dragon87*Hey! This is actually a really great story! But I have to say a Lion is not the Gryffindor mascot its a Griffin...Its like a lion slash Eagle. Anywayz...Great story! keep it up! 

__

Oops! Sry about that…but u kno wat I meant right?? :-\ hehe I'm glad you like it!


	5. More Reviews my apologies!

*comes out from hiding place… looks around… hopes nobody comes out and attacks her*

I'm very sorry, but sumtyms sry just isn't enuff, right? But I hope u will 4give me!!! I've been real busy being… well… really lazy… im leaving soon 4 3 weeks so I will post the 3rd chapter b4 then… I hope u will still read my fic… I cant tell u how sorry I am…-_-;;

Also OotP came out… I'm tryin 2 read that and write more chapters to this fic and plus im trying 2 make the chapters longer!!! But dats no excuse 2 not post 4 like… a month??!!

Here are sum recent reviews… o yeah and I answered sum of the last reviews but when I went 2 check on the site sum of the rreviews weren't there… did dat happen 2 ne1 else? Well I replaced it… hopefully it works…

****

water-princess123* come on write more soon 

__

I will! I will!

****

Iwhoisalsotoolazytosigninoraddspaces* wow pretty goodrn write more 

__

Thanx! Do u really think im that evil not 2 write more?? Hmm… well… j/p :D

****

sexy jenny* omg i thought that was like the gratest...2 chapters ever ...but really u need to get more chapters to the book b c i mean u kinda juts left me hangin 

__

Wow! Really? Thnx!!! I'm so sry…I hope u like the 3rd chapter as much as the 1st 2!!

****

From: Trinity* realli u ned to update! NOW! i hate waitin fo good things to cum..so ya ur story is awesome and i hope u go places w/ it!! well hurry ur booti up! 

__

Ahh!!! Im sry! Im sry!!! I will update! I will I will! I'm hurryin my bootay UP! Haha :P


	6. Show Me

Hi!! I'm back did u miss me?? Hehe well here is the 3rd chapter and I hope you like it!!! Review review!!!

I never knew reviews would feel this good! Wow!!!

****

nothing lasts forever* Wow. That's all I can say about this fic. Well except, WRITE MORE NOW! Oh and that last part makes you wonder. I don't like repeating myself, but WRITE MORE NOW! - Shannon - 

__

Wow… is my fic really dat good… ehh… well yea that last part does make u wonder doesn't it?? Haha well here's chapter 3!!! Hope u like it!

Living Dead Girl* My god girl! Write more! This is excellent! 

__

Thank u, thank u, thank ya very much!! haha

Hello Kitty* woteva just update soon gr8 fic tho 

__

I updated!!! :D

simple-siam* Totally cool! It's hella good man! As you can see, everyone's waiting for you to write something... 

__

I hope nobody died w8ing 4 me 2 get my butt up 4rm watching movies and get outta my PJs to get my creative juices flowin!!! Haha

Disclaimer: oops! I've been 4getttin these!! The wonderful J.K. Rowling owns all of the Harry Potter world. The plot, however, is all mine!! :D

****

Heaven

Chapter 3: Show Me

Hermione laid in her bed thinking about what Draco just said _'"Look Granger, you changed… a lot, and I like it… you've grown in all the right places and you turn me on like no other. Just because I feel this way about your looks, doesn't mean I'm not the same person inside… admit it you want me too, I know it, I can feel it, and whether you like it or not something is going to happen to us. I mean, we are two teenagers with raging hormones… there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, your first kiss should be with someone good, and to put it bluntly, I am the Slytherin Sex God."' _Her first kiss?! What was he thinking! Oh yeah, Brainy Hermione, can't get any guy? She would show him how wrong he was. He made her so mad. Two can play this game, Draco Malfoy!

~*~

Draco walked back to his room shaking his head. No one said 'no' to a Malfoy. He would get her even if it was the last thing he ever did at Hogwarts. Why did she have this kind of effect on him in the first place? He was never this persistent on seducing some girl, but he knew Granger wasn't _some girl_. She was something special, something different. Hermione's face was the last thing he thought about as he fell into a deep sleep.

~*~

*A butterfly was flying around a field of tall grass, singing a song to a serpent slithering behind. How could this be? Butterflies and serpents were not meant to be together… Suddenly a dark could covered the warm sun…*

~*~

"Harry! Ron! We're going to be late for potions!" It was Hermione trying to get her two girl crazy best friends to walk with her to class.

"Look Ron! She's bending down!"

"Ohhh, black panties!" a noticeable bulge appeared in his robes.

"Ughh! I don't care if you guys are late!" and she stormed off towards the dungeons. 'Of all the nerve! All they care about is girls and sex! Whatever! Fine with me! If they don't care about-' She was pulled into a nearby broom closet by a strong pair of arms.

"Mmhmmm, you smell good." a sexy voice whispered behind her as he smelt her hair.

"Malfoy! What are you doing? Get you hands off me! How many times do I need to tell-" She was silenced with the touch of his lips. The kiss was full of hunger and lust, but before the battle of tongues could begin she pushed him away.

"Malf-!"

"You know for a girl with a small mouth, you talk an awful lot! You could do better things with that pretty mouth of yours. How 'bout it, me and you, right here, right now."

"Malfoy, don't you listen to anything I say? I am not going to become one of you disgusting whores!" with that she lowered her hand and grabbed his 'area' below the belt and squeezed-hard.

"You bitch!" was all she heard as she left him in pain.

~*~

"Miss Granger, why are you late?" Snape's voice was full of amusement, itching to take points away from the perfect Gryffindor student.

"I was… I… umm…" a smirk appeared on Snape's pale face.

"That's enough! 20 points from Gryffindor! What are you doing just standing there? Copy the potion before Gryffindor suffers even more points on your behalf." snickers were heard on the Slytherin side of the dungeon. Hermione quickly sat down next to Ron and copied her potion's notes. Just then Draco entered the classroom.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy how nice of you to join us."

"I wasn't feeling too good so I stopped by the bathroom, Professor."

"I see, I trust you are well enough to be able to copy the potion without any problems."

"Yes, Professor Snape." Hermione shot him a nasty look, he took no offense, but simply licked his lips and gave her a wink. She turned around in frustration.

The rest of potions went smoothly besides Pansy Parkinslut's whiny voice was heard as she worked with Draco. Class had soon ended and Hermione rushed out of the classroom towards her dormitory. No one saw her leave except, of course, Draco Malfoy.

~*~

Hermione entered her room and flung herself onto her bed, deciding to skip lunch for she was exhausted. She was lying there for a moment when she thought about Hayden. How she loved him very much, but all he turned out to be was a lying, perverted, bastard.

_"Mya, you know I care about you, right? I love you more than you could ever know. You're the first girl I've ever had these feelings for. I don't know how I could ever explain in words, I wish I could show you instead… Mya, I want to make love to you…"_

"Oh, Hayden, I love you too… please, please show me."

A single tear ran down her cheek, she angrily wiped it away. She refused to remember. She would never let any guy get close to her again. She would not get hurt, nobody would be able to hurt her, she won't let them. Especially not Draco Malfoy.

~*~

When she woke up she saw a beautiful sunset out her window. She tried to sit up, but something warm and heavy was wrapped around her waist.

"Mmhmmm…"

"MALFOY!?!? Get off of me!!!"

"Granger, what did I tell you about that mouth of yours, hmm?" She checked to see that all her clothes were on. Malfoy smirked, "Don't worry, Granger, I don't rape girls, keep your pants on," he let out a deep chuckle, "at least for now…"

"Ughh! Malfoy you will never see me with my pants off! Get out of my room!"

"As you wish, princess. Oh yeah, by the way, nice panties, show that Gryffindor pride!" and with that he left the room. 

*AHHH!!!* she screamed into her pillow. 'I missed all of my afternoon classes! I hate you, Malfoy!' she quickly ran out the portrait to retrieve all of her missing assignments.

~*~

The next morning was a Saturday. 'Thank God.' Hermione thought as she sat up in her bed. She opened the curtains to see the bright, beautiful sun shining out from fluffy clouds. 'Maybe I'll do something outside with Harry and Ron.' Then she made her way to the bathroom.

She opened the door to see a nice toned chest followed by a six pack that glistened with droplets of water, Hermione was speechless. This person's body was amazing, she made no effort to hide her surprise as her eyes traveled up and down.

"Like what you see?" Malfoy smirked as he noticed Hermione checking him out.

"Eww! No Malfoy! I would never like anything if I were staring at you!" Hermione was blushing furiously and quickly looked away. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and licked her ear.

"You know you like it… when will you stop denying it?"

"Look Malfoy, I don't want to spend a beautiful Saturday arguing with you. So will you please leave so I can take my shower and get dressed?"

'Only is I can watch you do it." Hermione glared at him, but then she looked straight at him. He looked so sexy, yet innocent with his hair wet and messy. He had a cute, boyish, mischief in his eyes. No wonder girls fell at his feet. Hermione would have to if it weren't for his irking attitude.

"Malfoy, get out of here now! Leave me alone! When will you stop this stupid game of yours? Give up already. There are plenty of other girls willing to fuck you… wait not plenty, but more like, they're lined up for you! Go chase after them. I'm not going to be one to fall for your tricks."

"That's why I want you so much. Other girls give me anything I want, but you, you don't give me shit. Playing hard to get is a turn on, Granger. And us Malfoy's get what we want, we never give up." Finally, he left her to take her shower.

~*~

Granger was a cute little thing when she was heated. He loved how he could make her so angry. She was fun to chase. He was going to chase her 'till he was out of breath and she became another prize on his wall. He was a Slytherin, cunning and devious, just like a serpent, he would find a way. And he would never give up. Never.

A/N: How did you like it? It's longer than the others, I'm trying to make my chapters longer to keep you guys happy. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll be away for 3 weeks, but I hope when the next chappie comes out you'll like it even more! Thanx!

xoxo


End file.
